legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beboper/Recognizing the Stars of our Wiki!
This is your friendly neighborhood admin here, with an announcement of a new feature to the site! For a while now, I've been wondering how we could best recognize the efforts of individuals who go above and beyond the call of duty in helping to make this wiki the site the best it can be. After all, without some of these exemplary individuals, the wiki would not be where it is today. That's why I've decided on the idea of having monthly and yearly awards to help recognize these individuals. How it works Near the end of every month, we'll have a short nomination period where wiki users will have the opportunity to nominate the individuals who they think are most deserving of recognition. Afterwards, the nominees will then be entered into a poll where everyone will have a chance to vote for the wiki member they think should win. After a week of voting, the three users with the highest votes will be crowned the wiki's Three Stars of the Month! Suffice it to say, only registered wiki members can be nominated since it would be hard to recognize anonymous individuals. That beings said, anyone can technically nominate someone, registered or not. The system would be similar with the yearly awards. However, instead of a straight popularity vote, we would go through multiple rounds of voting, with a judging panel selected to judge the final winners. Nomination criteria Anyone can technically be nominated, but in particular we are looking for the following traits in nominees: *People who demonstrate exceptional competency in wiki editing *People who aren't afraid to take things in their own hands in an effort to drive change *People who overall create a positive influence in the wiki community Generally, we are looking for people who take a leadership role in the community and who play a major part helping the wiki function well. Since I'm basically going to be organizing this thing, I will not be up for nomination (though most of you probably already know how great I am, so it's all good). Prize So you may be asking what the incentive is for being named one of our three stars. Well, if you get picked as one of our stars, your username will be enshrined on a wall of fame page where others will be able to view it for all of eternity (or for however long this wiki lasts)! Additionally, the winners will also receive in-game prizes! The prizes will probably amount to maybe a few ED/PP for the monthly winners, and maybe a rare card of sorts for the yearly winners, So basically, nothing particularly spectacular, but we wouldn't want the prizes to be the main focus of things anyway. After all, most of you who actively contribute probably already do so without expecting anything back (I'm assuming). Final words I don't have the details set up quite yet, so this thing probably won't begin right away. That said though, I'll release more details of how this will work once things have been finalized. As usual, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated. Is this a great idea? A terrible idea? Is this even something you'd even care about? Let us know what you think! Category:News